Monster and Man
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: Based on The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Love is something the disfigured bell ringer, Yami, believes he'll never have. He falls for the gypsy Tea...but so does his master, Anubis. Here unfolds a twisted story of love, temptation, and the dangers of both.
1. The Bells of Notre Dame

**So it's been a while since I did a Yu-Gi-Oh story and I finally got the inspiration to do this. I re-watched Disney's **_**The Hunchback of Notre Dame **_**a few weeks ago and, while trying to think of something to write. It came to mind. **

**I'm still thinking about whether or not there will be a Phoebus. Anyway, here's**_** The Curse of the Bell Ringer. **_**Enjoy!**

**Yami as Quasimodo**

**Tea as Esmeralda**

**Marik as Clopin**

**Anubis as Frollo**

**Tristan (monkey) as Esmeralda's goat (okay, to make this clear, Tristan is Tea's pet monkey)**

**Yugi and Joey as Gargoyles**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, The Hunchback of Notre Dame or the song **_**The Bells of Notre Dame**_**.**

The sun rose on another day in Paris, France. The bells of Notre Dame echoed loudly through the city, signaling the start of the day. Everything was already bustling with the morning business. Vendors setting up their stalls, stores opening for the day, the smell of breakfast wafting through the streets. Streets where Marik, dressed in traditional purple and gold jester clothing and hat, a purple mask covering his face, walked. He was a normal sight for the people of Paris, bringing a bit of joy to their day with his mysterious stories and funny songs. Today his voice rang through the streets as he sung:

_Morning in Paris, the city awakes, to the bells of Notre Dame_

A fisherman walked down the street, pole over his shoulder, waving at Marik who bowed back in an exaggerated way. The fisherman chuckled. The baker man at his stall waved at Marik as he walked by and Marik waved back at him:

_The fisherman fishes, the baker man bakes_

_To the bells of Notre Dame_

Notre Dames bells varied, thundering loud and them settling to soft chimes. The bells seemed to shake the city, like it was the very soul:

_To the big bells as loud as the thunder_

_To the little bells soft as a psalm_

_And some say the soul of the city's _

_The toll of the bells_

_The bells of Notre Dame_

Marik took a seat on a street corner and a group of kids ran up to him, eager to hear the story he had for them today. It was a daily thing for them. Every morning, Marik had a new story for them. Marik smiled as the bells rang.

"_Listen, they're beautiful no?_" Marik said, commenting the bells, "_So many colors and sounds. So many changing moods. Because you know they don't ring all by themselves._"

"_They don't_?" asked a young, dark haired boy, about 4 years old.

"_No silly boy,_" said Marik, shaking his head, "_Up there_," Marik pointed to the bell tower of Notre Dame, "_High, high in the dark bell tower, lives the mysterious bell ringer. Who is this creature?_"

"_Who?_" asked the little boy.

"_What is he?_" Marik asked.

"_What?_" asked the little boy, impatient that his questions were not being answered.

"_How did he come to be there?_" Marik asked.

"_How?_" the little boy said, bouncing in anticipation.

"_Hush,_" Marik snapped at him, "_And Marik will tell you. It is a tale. A tale of a man…and a monster._" Marik leaned close to the group of children and began to sing:

_Dark was the night when our tale was begun on the docks near Notre Dame_

_**Flashback**_

**A boat holding six people glided through the docks near Notre Dame. One of them, a woman, held a baby in her arms. One man steered the boat while three others glanced around anxiously. The last man was sitting motionless in a black cloak, the hood up and covering his face. The baby started to cry**

"_**Shut it up will you.**_**" said one of the men looking around.**

"_**We'll be spotted,**_**"****said the man next to him.**

"_**Hush little one,**_**"****the woman cooed to the baby.**

_Four frightened gypsies_

_Slid slightly under the docks near Notre Dame_

"_**Four guilders for safe passage into Paris,**_**" said the man steering the boat. As the first man who had scolded the woman dug into his pocket for money, the sound of the horse hooves made them all look up. They were surrounded by guards, whose swords were pointed at them. And one man, on an all black horse, came up to them. He was dressed in black robes and his long, black hair was tied back in a ponytail. His skin was tan and he looked upon the people in the boat with cold, amber eyes.**

_But a trap had been laid for the gypsies_

_And they gazed up in fear and alarm_

_At a figure whose clutches were iron as much as the bells_

**One of the men who had been looking around muttered the name of the black robed man, "**_**Judge Anubis.**_**" **

_The bells of Notre Dame_

**Anubis was the judge in Paris. He was the one who separated right from wrong. And he longed to purge the city of all sin. No matter what the circumstances.**

_Judge Anubis longed to purge the world of vice and sin_

_And he saw corruption everywhere except within_

"_**Bring these gypsies to the palace of justice**_**," Anubis ordered the guards.**

"_**You there! What are you hiding?**_**" one of the guard snapped at the woman.**

"_**Stolen goods no doubt, take them from her,**_**" Anubis ordered. For the first time, the man in the cloak spoke. It was a single word he whispered to the woman. "Run." He grabbed her hand and the two of them took off as quick as they could. The remaining men fought off the guards.**

_She ran_

**The cloaked man heard hooves and looked back to see Anubis following them on his horse. The cloaked man saw an alley and led the woman down it. Anubis' horse couldn't fit down the alley and he was forced to take a longer way around. The cold wind whipped around the cloaked man, woman and her baby, howling like a chorus of ghosts.**

"**Notre Dame," the woman muttered as the church came into view, "We will be safe there." It was her turn to lead and she led the cloaked man to Notre Dame. As they reached the large, ornate doors, she banged on them, shouting "**_**Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!**_**" The cloaked man had no idea what she was doing, but she seemed to know that they would be safe here and followed her lead, pounding on the doors and shouting "SANCTUARY!"**

**Then they heard it. Hooves pounding against the ground. Before they knew it Anubis was over them. His horse ran into the cloaked man, who fell, hitting his head on the stairs and tumbling down them. The cloaked man tried to get up, but his head was pounding and his vision was blurring. He looked back at the woman, whose baby was now crying, howling as loud as the wind. The cloaked man wished he hadn't looked back at her. Anubis drew a sword and slashed it across the woman. There was a red spurt of blood. The baby's cries ceased suddenly. The cloaked man watched in horror as the woman and her baby rolled limply down the stairs, staining them red with blood. The cloaked man fought with the darkness threatening to claim his vision, but fell unconscious, his face hitting the cold ground. Anubis got off his horse and walked over to the man, sword still drawn. The cloaked man groaned.**

"_**Still alive?**_**" Anubis spat. He kicked the man, rolling him over. The man's hood fell off and Anubis gasped in horror. The man's face was covered in scars. It looked like he had been burned. But what was odd about the scars was that they spelt 'ugly'.**

"_**A monster!**_**" Anubis gasped. He raised his sword, ready to kill the man. But someone's shout stopped him**

"_Stop!"cried the Arch Deacon._

"_**This is an unholy demon, I'm sending it back to hell where it belongs,**_**" Anubis said, but lowered his sword as the Arch Deacon approached him. But the Arch Deacon stopped at the body of the woman and her baby. He kneeled nest to the, shaking his head.**

"_**See **__**there the innocent blood you have spilt, on the steps of Notre Dame,**_**" the Arch Deacon said, his voice full of sorrow.**

"_**I am guiltless. She ran, I pursued,**_**" Anubis said, his tone unfeeling and cold as the wind whipping around them**

"_**Now you would add this man's blood to your guilt, on the steps of Notre Dame?**_**" the Arch Deacon asked, looking at the man in the black cloak.**

"_**My conscience is clear,**_**" Anubis said confidently.**

"_**You can lie to yourself and your minions,**_**" the Arch deacon snapped at Anubis,****"**_**You can claim that you haven't a qualm. But you never can run from nor hide what you've done from the eyes…the very eyes of Notre Dame.**_**" Anubis looked around at the statues of Notre Dame. Statues whose eyes seemed to be staring right at him, looking into his very soul.**

_And for one time in his life of power and control_

_Anubis felt a twinge of fear for his immortal soul_

"_**What must I do?**_**" Anubis asked the Arch Deacon.**

"_**Care for the young man,**_**" the Arch Deacon said.****"**_**And raise him as your own.**_**" The man, although severely burned, looked young. He looked like he may be only about nineteen.**

"_**What?**_**" Anubis said, his voice full of disgust as he looked down at the young man,****"**_**I am to be saddled with this misshapen…**_**" Anubis paused, thinking over the possibilities of raising the young man.**

"_**Very well.**_**" Anubis agreed,****"**_**Let him live with you in your church.**_**"**

"_**Live here?**_**" the Arch Deacon asked,****"**_**Where?**_**"**

"_**Anywhere,**_**" Anubis said, looking down at the man with pity,****"**_**Just so he's kept locked away where no one else can see.**_** Anubis looked up at the bell tower of Notre Dame.**

"_**The bell tower perhaps,**_**" Anubis suggested,****"**_**And who knows? Our Lord works in mysterious ways,**_**" Anubis looked back down at the young man,****"**_**Even this foul creature may prove one day to be…of use to me.**_

_**End Flashback**_

"_And Anubis gave the man a cruel name,_" Marik said to the children, who were leaning toward him eagerly, engrossed in the story,_ "The very name of darkness itself. Yami._" Marik smiled at the children before walking away backward, singing to the children as he walked away.

_Now here is a riddle, to guess if you can, sing the bells of Notre Dame._

_Who is the monster and who is the man?_

_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells, bells_

_Bells of Notre Dame!_

The cool, morning wind blew they Paris, singing along to Marik's song.

**There's chapter 1 of **_**The Curse of the Bell Ringer**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	2. The Festival of Fools

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 2! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Anubis reclaimed the young man's things from the boat. It was a bag, full of toys and carved, painted wood figurines.

A few years passed when noticed something odd about Yami. Yami never aged. Not aged a year. He remained 19.

Anubis confronted him about it. Yami told him that he had been cursed with immortality by the Egyptian gods, and that's where Anubis stopped him. He did not want to hear any blasphemy about any gods other than his.

"How would you break the curse?" Anubis asked.

"I have to fall in love," Yami said. Anubis placed a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"I regret to tell you that may not be possible," Anubis said. He lightly touched Yami's cheek. Yami nodded in understanding.

"I know," Yami muttered, "Who could love a monster?"

**18 years later**

Yami wandered onto the balcony off the bell tower. He had just finished ringing the morning bells.

Yami was dressed in the clothes Anubis had provided for him. A simple short sleeve green shirt, brown trousers and brown shoes. His hair was untamable, spiky blonde, black and red. Around his neck hung a small necklace with hieroglyphics carved into it.

Yami looked down on the streets below. Color was everywhere as people prepared for the Festival of Fools. A tweeting to his right caught Yami's attention. It was a small bird, sitting alone in a nest built into the mouth of one of the gargoyles.

"Hey little guy," Yami said in his deep voice, smiling slightly. He reached out, picking up the small bird, "What are you doing here all alone? If there was ever a time to fly, it's today. The Festival of Fools. You'll miss out all the fun staying here. Trust me, no one wants to stay up in this tower forever." The little bird tweeted, and then flapped its wings. It gave a cheerful chirp before flying off to where a bigger bird, probably its mother, waited for it.

The gargoyle where the bird had been resting coughed. Yeah, it was alive. This was a gift from the Egyptian gods after Yami was imprisoned in the tower by Anubis. The Egyptian gods enchanted two of the gargoyles, bringing them to life so that Yami was not alone.

"Ugh, that was disgusting," said the small spiky haired gargoyle. His name was Yugi.

"I told you not to sleep with your mouth open," teased the taller gargoyle on Yami's right, Joey. Yami stuck his tongue out at him.

"Real mature," Joey said, rolling his eyes. He saw Yami walk away into the bell tower to his small room and asked, "Hey, where are you going? The Festival of Fools is your favorite day. You love watching it." Yami walked over to a desk full of wooden French figurines in a miniature Paris. He had made it himself. Yami carved the figurines during his spare time. He had different ones from his travels around the world. Being immortal meant he had to move around a lot to avoid suspicion. He had traveled all over the world, so the figurines scattered through his small room were different from each other, no two looking alike. He had painted on them traditional clothing of wherever he had been at that time. The gargoyles followed him inside.

"Watching and being there are two different things," Yami said, toying with the wooden figurine of the baker man.

"Then go," Yugi said, nudging Yami with his wing, "What's stopping you?" Yami gestured to the burns on his body.

"Oh please," Joey said, "Throw on a cloak and you'll be fine." Yami glanced at Joey.

"That's a good idea," he mumbled. Yami went over to a chair and picked up his black cloak, throwing it over himself and pulling up the hood. Only his hand showed and he pulled the sleeves down over his hands so the scars weren't visible.

"Perfect," Yugi said. Yami whipped off the cloak.

"But Anubis will never let me go," Yami said, letting the cloak fall to the ground, "I'm forbidden from leaving the tower, remember. I don't want to go back to running around and stealing and foraging for food like I did before I came here. At least here I have a place to stay, food to eat, someone who sees me for more than just my scars. And Anubis hates the Festival of Fools. He thinks it's ridiculous."

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him," Joey said mischievously. Yami glanced at the cloak again, the possibilities of being able to leave the tower for once.

"You're right," Yami said, grabbing the cloak and turning to the door, "I'll-"

"You'll what?" Anubis asked, appearing in the doorway, holding a picnic basket. Yami glanced back at the gargoyles, which were still as stone once again. Only Yami knew of the gargoyles.

"Who were you talking too?" Anubis asked, walking past Yami and looking around.

"No one, Master Anubis," Yami muttered.

**There's chapter 2! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	3. Out There

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

_**PLEASE READ THIS**_**: I wasn't liking the title of the this story much, so I changed it to **_**Monster and Man.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, The Hunchback of Notre Dame or the song **_**Out There**_**.**

"Come, sit with me," Anubis said, walking over to a small, "I bought a little snack for us to share while we review your alphabet." Yami bit back a sigh and went to sit across from Anubis, who had pulled some grapes from the picnic basket and placed them on two separate plates.

It had been like this for some time. Anubis taught, fed, sheltered and clothed Yami all in exchange for Yami to ring the bells and stay in the tower.

Anyone in their right mind would wonder why Yami would stay with Anubis, the man who killed their comrades. Well, Yami didn't remember that night. Sure, he had nightmares about it, but everyone's face was a mere blur and the voices were distorted. Yami had almost lost his memories of his days in Egypt and a few of the earlier places he had lived in.

"A," Anubis said.

"Angel," Yami said.

"B,"

"Beast,"

"C,"

"Creature,"

"D,"

"Demon,"

"E,"

"Eternal," Yami's eyes wandered out the window to the colors of the festival.

"F," Anubis said, watching Yami carefully.

"Festival," Yami said wistfully. Anubis stood up suddenly, angered.

"You're thinking of going to the festival," he hissed.

"Well, you go every year," Yami pointed out, "I thought that…"

"I go because I am an important public official," Anubis explained, "Not because I enjoy it. All those silly, drunken fools. You are to stay in the tower, agreed." Yami let out a resigned sigh.

"Yes," he said. Anubis let out a sigh and put a hand on Yami's shoulder.

"My dear boy, I only do this to protect you," Anubis said, his voice soothing, "If the world saw you as you are," Anubis ran a finger along on of Yami's scars, "Not everyone is so willing to accept someone who looks like you."

"_The world is cruel, the world is wicked. It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city._ _I am your only friend,_" Anubis looked straight into Yami's deep purple eyes, "_I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you_. _I who look upon you without fear_. _How could I protect you boy unless you always stay in here, away in here._ _You are deformed."_

"_I am deformed_," Yami repeated, looking down at his hands in his lap.

"_And you are ugly_," Anubis stated

"_And I am ugly_," Yami said softly

"_And these are crimes for which the world shows little pity,_" Anubis put a hand softly on Yami's scarred cheek, "_You do not comprehend_."

"_You are my one defender_," Yami said, looking up at Anubis. Anubis walked over to the miniature model of Paris Yami had made and picked up one of the little wooden figurines.

"_Out there they'll revile you as a monster_," Anubis said, tuning the figurine over in his hands.

"_I am a monster_," Yami said sadly.

"_Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer_," Anubis said, putting the figurine down.

"_Only a monster_," Yami whispered.

"_Why invite their calumny and consternation_?" Anubis said, curling his figure at Yami, signaling him to come over. Yami obeyed. He watched as Anubis picked up the wooden figurine that was Yami, scars and all. Yami had put this figurine out in the town. Anubis placed it up on top of Notre Dame.

"_Stay in here_," Anubis ordered softly, "_Be faithful to me_,"

"_I'm faithful_," Yami said, staring at his figurine alone on top of Notre Dame.

"_Grateful to me_," Anubis said.

"_I'm grateful_," Yami reassured him.

"_Do as I say_," Anubis said, "_Obey, and stay in here_."

"I am sorry master," Yami said, "You have been so good to me."

"It's okay," Anubis said, "But remember Yami, this is your sanctuary." Anubis left and Yami turned around to look at the small dim room.

"Sanctuary," he mumbled, leaning against one of the wooden pillars, closing his eyes to the picture before him and sung softly to himself,

_Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone_

He walked over to the balcony and looked down at the people below:

_Gazing at the people down below me_

_All my life I've watched them as I hide up here alone_

_Hungry for the histories they show me_

Even though he'd never been out of the tower, Yami knew the usual people that passed by. The old man with the cane, the woman with two little children, a fisherman talking to a friend or relative- Yami may never know-, a group of gypsies that passed by every morning:

_All my life I memorize their faces_

_Knowing them as they will never know me_

Yami wanted nothing more than to spend one day out there with them:

_All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day_

_Not above them, but part of them_

_And out there_

Yami leaned his head back, letting the sun kiss his face. It was a beautiful day. It would be more beautiful if he didn't have to stay in the tower:

_Living in the sun_

_Give me one day out there_

_All I ask is one_

_To hold forever_

_Out there_

_Where they all live on, unaware_

_What I'd give_

_What I'd dare_

_Just to live one day out there_

Yami expertly climbed down from the balcony onto the side of the cathedral. He did this often, climbing over the cathedral. It was the closest he ever got to escaping the bell tower.

_Out there among the millers and the wavers and their wives_

_Through the roofs and gables I can see them_

He watched the people walking around. A baker and old woman seemed to be having an argument. Two little kids seemed to be fighting over a toy:

_Every day they shout and scold and go about their lives_

_Headless of the gift it is to be them_

_If I was in their skin, I'd treasure every instant_

_Out there, strolling by the Seine_

_Taste the morning out there_

_Like ordinary men_

_Who freely walk about there, _

Yami climbed up to the tallest point of the cathedral he could reach. The view was great. He could see practically all of Paris. He spread his arms wide, feeling the morning breeze blow by:

_Just one day and then I swear I'll be _

_Content, with my share_

_Won't resent, won't despair, _

_Old and bent_

_I won't care_

_I'll have spent one day out there!_

**There's chapter 3! I've decided to add Phoebus, so he'll be in the next chapter. Who do you think it will be? I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	4. The Captain and the Gypsy Girl

**Come on guys, only one review? Can you please review after reading this? **

**_PLEASE READ THIS:_ I made a mistake in the other chapter. Tristan will be Tea's pet monkey, not a gargoyle.**

**Here's chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Elsewhere in the city, a young man who was about 20 years old was riding into town on a black horse with a white dot on its head. The young man was wearing gold colored armor. He had pale skin and a pointed face, longish brown hair and blue eyes.

"Hmmm, everything looks so different," he mumbled to himself, "I wonder where the Palace of Justice is. You leave for a few decades and everything is turned upside down." The young man dismounted his horse and began walking, searching for the familiar building. Music coming from his right caught his attention. There was a group of gypsies, playing instruments and dancing. People passed by, throwing coins into the hat at the gypsies' feet. A brown monkey danced around them. And that where the young man saw her.

A gypsy girl, about 17 or 18. She had pale, ivory colored skin, short brown hair and amazing cerulean eyes. She had on an off the shoulder dress. The top was white with short, puffy sleeves and from below her chest to her waist, it was a purple color with gold vertical stripes. The skirt was a royal blue and reached her ankles and trimmed with gold lace. There was a sky blue colored sash around her waist, trimmed with gold coins that jangled as she danced. Her feet were bare except for a gold anklet. She had on a pair of huge, gold hoop earrings. She held a tambourine in her hands that she played as she danced.

He young man watched her, captivated by her beauty. He was snapped out of his fantasy by a sharp whistle. The gypsies stopped their dancing and the gypsy girl collected the hat with the money as the monkey climbed onto her shoulder. Just as she stood, she came face to face with a guard.

"Where did you get that money?" the guard ordered, grabbing the hat. The gypsy girl tugged the hat back, holding it to her chest.

"I earned it," she snapped back.

"More like stole it," the guard said, making a grab for the hat again. The monkey bit him.

"Arrg!" the guard cried out holding his hand where the monkey had bit him, "Damn animal." The gypsy girl took her chance and ran, right by the young man. The guard stood up and tried to follow her. But the young man casually walked in front of his path and the guard walked right into his horse, falling to the ground.

"Sit Mokuba," the young man said to the horse. The horse sat…right on the guard. The young man chuckled softly.

"Oh, I am so sorry," he said to the guard, feigning sympathy "Bad Mokuba." He scolded to the horse, shaking his finger mockingly.

"You'll pay for this peasant," the guard spat. The young man pulled out a sword and pointed it at the guard. That's when the guard noticed who he was.

"Captain Kaiba!" the guard gasped.

"Now, can you tell me where the Palace of Justice is?" Kaiba asked with a smirk. Mokuba stood up and the guard got up off the ground, leading Kaiba to the Palace of Justice. Out of the corner of his eye, Kaiba saw a flash of brown hair disappear into an alley. He dug into his pocket, taking out a few coins and tossing it into the ally.

The gypsy girl peeked out once the young man and guard were out of sight and picked up the coins.

"That was awfully nice of him," the gypsy girl said to the monkey that sat on her shoulder, "Right Tristan?" The monkey just looked at her, eyes saying, _I guess so._

**At the Palace of Justice**

"Young Captain Kaiba, home from the wars," Anubis said, meeting Kaiba in a dim, stone room, "You couldn't have come to Paris at a better time."

"I'm ready for duty sir," Kaiba said.

"You've come at a troubled time," Anubis said, leading Kaiba out onto a balcony, "We must keep people from being mislead."

"Mislead?" Kaiba asked. Anubis gestured to the scene before them. The preparations for the Festival of Fools were almost complete.

"The Festival of Fools," Anubis spat with disgust, "And the gypsies are running rapid. Living in vice and sin. It's disgusting. And it just encourages others to follow them." Kaiba didn't understand what Anubis meant. The Festival of Fools was always such a joyous time.

"So I was called from war to fight off gypsies?" Kaiba asked.

"The problem is bigger than that," Anubis said, "No matter how many gypsies I….eliminate, more come. I believe they have a safe haven in the city, called the Court of Miracles. I plan of finding it…and eradicating them from the city." There was a sudden burst of music, signaling the beginning of the Festival of Fools. Anubis sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Duty calls," he mumbled, "Come Kaiba." And he led Kaiba out of the Palace of Justice, into the Festival of Fools.

**There's chapter 4! I hope you liked it! Please review, it's really discouraging getting only one reviewer for a chapter :( **


	5. At the Festival

**I just wanted to give a special thanks to Atem's Sister Atea for reviewing every chapter and to DarkPriestess66 for reviewing the first chapter. Please people, just leave a review :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

After he was sure Anubis was gone, Yami put on his black cloak and snuck out of the bell tower. There was a secret entrance to the bell tower that Yami had found in his earlier years at Notre Dame. He was sure that not even Anubis knew about it. The entrance was concealed behind a tapestry of the Virgin Mary. Even if the tapestry was moved aside, it looked like a normal stone wall. But living in Notre Dame for so long, Yami knew every corner and crevice of it.

He pressed his ear to the stone, listening for footsteps. When he heard none-not many people passed through this hall anyway- he pushed against the stone, opening it just enough for him to slip through and close it behind him. He peeked from behind the tapestry- no one was in the hall. He slipped from behind the tapestry, making sure the hood was secure over his head and covering his hands.

He walked past the few people in the cathedral, muttering "Good morning," to those who said it to him. He walked through the huge doors and out into the sunlight. Yami couldn't fight the smile that spread across his face as he felt the sun on his skin. Everything seemed so much brighter. All the streamers and confetti of different colors, the people milling, most in costumes and masks. Yami looked up to see the gargoyles, Yugi and Joey, waving at him. He waved back and walked down from the steps of Notre Dame and into the crowd, most of who were gathered around something. Yami pushed so that he wasn't quite in front, but could see everything. A group of people in black were walking forward, singing solemnly:

_Come one!_

_Come all!_

_Leave your loops and milking stools_

_Coop hens and pen the mules_

_Come one!_

_Come all!_

_Close the churches and the schools_

_It's the day for breaking rules_

_Come and join the fest of_

Suddenly, the person in front threw off his cloak, revealing a man with tan skin and piercing lavender eyes, wearing purple and gold jester clothing and hat with a purple hat and a purple mask covering the upper half of his face. He had a gold hoop earring in his left ear. Yami remembered someone calling him Marik once. He sung with a huge grin on his face:

_Fools!_

_Once a year we throw a party here in town_

_Once a year we turn all Paris upside down_

_Every man's a king and every king's a clown_

_Once again it's Topsy Turvy Day!_

Marik began to grab people out of the crowd and dance with them. Yami retreated farther back so Marik wouldn't notice him.

_It's the day the devil in us gets released_

_It's a day we mock the prig and shock the priest_

_Everything is topsy turvy at the Feast of Fools!_

The crowd started to sing along with Marik:

_Topsy turvy!  
__Marik:__ Everything is upsy daisy_

_Crowd__: Topsy turvy!_

_Marik__: Everyone is acting crazy_

_Dross is gold and weeds are a bouquet_

_That's the way on Topsy Turvy Day!_

Yami watched in fascination as the people sung and danced. He walked around, surveying everything happening. Everyone looked so happy and free, without a care in the world. And no one noticed him or gawked at his scars.

As Marik danced, people followed him. Yami was pushed along and tripped over his cloak, tumbling into a tent.

He heard a high pitched scream and saw in front of him a beautiful girl of about 17 or 18, hurriedly tying a blue silk robe around herself. She had pale. Ivory colored skin, short brown hair and amazing cerulean eyes that seemed to sparkle. Next to her sat a brown monkey.

"Oh my goodness, are you alright?" she asked, bending down next to him, her eyes full of concern. Yami tried not to notice how her robe had slide off her leg, revealing her cream colored thigh. He had never been this close to anyone near his age, let alone a girl.

"I-I'm sorry," Yami stammered, looking down.

"Let me make sure you're not hurt," the girl said, putting a hand on his chin and pulling off his hood. Yami looked away from her, not wanting to see the look of disgust on her face. He heard the monkey make a noise from its perch on the girl's vanity.

"Everything looks fine," she murmured, "I'm glad you're okay. Just be more careful next time."

"Sure," Yami muttered, wondering why the girl wasn't scared. He stood up, pulling his hood back on and walking out the tent.

"By the way," the girl said, causing him to turn back around, "Great mask." Yami smiled at her, and then left. So that explained it. She thought his face was a mask. Yami disappeared back into the singing crowd:

_Topsy turvy!_

_Beat the drums and blow the trumpets_

_Topsy turvy!_

_Join the bums and thieves and strumpets_

_Streaming in from Chartres and Calais_

_Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy_

_One the sixth of Januervy_

_All because it's Topsy Turvy Day!_

Marik pranced forward onto a wooden stage. Everyone surrounded him eagerly and Yami was somehow pushed toward the front.

Anubis had arrived and sat on a platform, looking bored, his horse waiting on one side and Kaiba on his own horse on the other side.

_Come one!_

_Come all!_

_Hurry, hurry, here's your chance_

_See the mystery and romance_

_Come one!_

_Come all!_

_See the finest girl in France_

_Make an entrance to entrance_

_Dancer Tea….DANCE!_

Marik threw his hand down and there was a sudden burst of pink smoke. From it emerged the girl from the tent. She had changed out of the robe into a blue, silky, shimmery, off the shoulder dress, trimmed with an ornate, gold design. A light purple sash was tied around her waist. A gold tiara with a red jewel rested on her head and she had on huge gold hoop earrings. She had bangles on her wrists and anklets that jingled as she danced, playing a tambourine. Attached to the tambourine was a sheer, sapphire colored scarf with silver stars on it.

Yami watched her in amazement, her hips moving in rhythm to the beat of the music as she danced. He watched her prance over to Anubis and sit in his lap, tying the sapphire scarf around him before giving him a kiss on the nose and prancing off. Yami chuckled at the utter look of shock and disgust on Anubis' face as he ripped the scarf from around his neck.

The girl returned to the front of the stage, dancing and looking completely free. At one point, she even winked at Yami. Yami looked away, slightly embarrassed to have such a beautiful girl look at him like that. People threw coins onto the stage. Marik joined her singing.

_Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for_

_Here it is, you know exactly what's in store_

_Now's the time we laugh until our sides get sore_

_Now's the time we crown the King of Fools!_

_You all remember last year's king?_

Marik gestured to a clearly drunk man in a throne carried by four men.

_So make a face that's horrible and frightening_

_Make a face as gruesome as a gargoyle's wing_

_For the face that's ugliest will be the King of Fools!_

Marik pulled people on stage. Yami was shocked when the girl walked over to him and took his hands in hers, guiding him onto the stage, next to the other men. Her hands were cool and Yami felt a tingle go up his arms as he felt her smooth skin on his. As she pulled him onstage, Yami's hood fell off. But his face blended in with the other hideous masks.

_Why?_

_Topsy turvy_

_Ugly folks, forget your shyness_

_Topsy turvy_

The girl moved down the line, removing the masks to normal looking faces. The crowd booed each one.

_You can soon be called your highness_

_Put your foulest features on display_

_Be the king of Topsy Turvy Day_

The girl had reached Yami and took his face in her hands. Before he even registered what was happening, she had pulled on his face as if pulling off a mask…and gasped in horror, taking a step back.

"_That's no mask_," said someone in the crowd.

"_It's his face_!" another person gasped.

"_He's hideous_," said someone else.

"_It's the bell ringer from Notre Dame_," said another person. Yami looked down in shame, letting his blonde bangs hide his face. Marik put an arm around him and announced, "_Ladies and gentleman, don't panic._ _We asked for the ugliest face in Paris and here he is!_ _Yami, the Bell Ringer of Notre Dame!_" The crowd suddenly erupted into cheers. In a blur of movement and cheers, a crown, purple cape and scepter was put on Yami. He was put in a throne carried by four members of the crowd.

_Crowd__: Once a year we throw a party here in town_

_Marik__: Hail to the King!_

_Crowd__: Once a year, we turn all Paris upside down_

_Marik__: Oh, what a king!_

_Crowd__: Once a year, the ugliest will wear a crown_

_Marik__: Girls, give a kiss_

_Crowd__: Once a year on Topsy Turvy Day!_

As Yami looked around at the cheering crowd, the scene before him suddenly distorted into something else. The colors disappeared to colors of beige, brown, and sand. The pale faces turned tan. The city disappeared to stone buildings, pyramids and sand.

Yami blinked and the scene disappeared to the Festival of Fools.

_**What was that? **_Yami thought. He couldn't think with all the noise and moving colors around him. Marik was still singing:

_We've never had a king like this_

Marik grabbed Yami off the throne and onto another stage where the crowd surrounded them, singing and cheering. Yami spotted Anubis glaring at him and waved shyly at him:

_And it's the day we do the things that we deplore_

_On the other three hundred and sixty four_

_Once a year, we love to drop in_

_Where the beer is never stoppin'_

_For the chance to pop some popinjay_

_And pick a king who'll put the "top" in_

_Topsy Turvy Day!_

_Mad and crazy, upsy-daisy, Topsy Turvy Day!_

Once again, the festival disappeared to the scene of beige, brown and sandy colors. The tan faces smiling and cheering. Pyramids in the distance and sand as far as the eye can see. Crudely made stone houses. Another blink and the scene was gone.

_**What are these visions? **_Yami thought. He'd ask Anubis about them alter. Maybe he would know.

**There's chapter 5! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	6. Inside Stone Walls

**Thanks for all the great reviews! I'm glad more people are starting to review this :) Here's chapter 6! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Yami looked around the crowd, cheering. Never in his life did he think this could happen. He even saw Yugi and Joey on top of Notre Dame, cheering him on. He couldn't help but grin at the scene in front of him.

Then it happened. A tomato hit him, right on the side of his face. He saw a guard in the crowd laughing.

"Hail to the king!" another guard yelled mockingly, throwing another tomato at him. That started a barrage of tomatoes and other things being thrown at Yami. He held up his arms, trying to stop the barrage and escape. But, before he knew it, robes were being tied around him and he was bound to the wooden stage. The cheers turned into scornful laughs as the crowd threw things at him.

Yami fought it as best as he could. Several men came onto the stage to restrain him. Yami struggled as the men grabbed at him, tying him down. They grabbed and scratched at him and eventually, Yami's shirt had fallen into tatters onto the ground, revealing more of his burn scars.

He couldn't move. He closed his eyes, trying to block out what was happening. He opened them again to see Anubis, glaring at him.

"Master, please help me!" Yami begged. But Anubis didn't even move. Yami shut his eyes, fighting back tears.

And suddenly, it all stopped. The laughing, the barrage of things all stopped. Yami opened his eyes once more and saw the gypsy girl, kneeling in front of him, her cerulean eyes full of concern. She had changed out of her red outfit into an off the shoulder dress, the top white with short, puffy sleeves. From below her chest to her waist, it was a purple color with gold vertical stripes. The skirt was a royal blue and reached her ankles and trimmed with gold lace. There was a sky blue colored sash around her waist, trimmed with gold coins that jangled as she moved. Her feet were bare except for a gold anklet. She no longer had on the tiara, but still had on her huge, gold hoop earrings.

She lifted the hem of her skirt and dabbed at his face, wiping off the residue of tomatoes and other things.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to him, tears in her own eyes, "This wasn't supposed to happen."

"Gypsy girl!" Anubis shouted, standing up, "Get down from there at once."

"I will your honor," the gypsy girl said, "As soon as I free this man."

"I forbade you to," Anubis shouted. The girl paid no attention to him. She pulled a dagger from a harness on her leg and cut away the ropes biding Yami.

"How dare you defy me!" Anubis shouted.

"You speak of justice!" the gypsy girl yelled at them, "Yet ignore those most in need. For years you have mistreated my people just as you mistreated this man!" The gypsy girl helped Yami stand up.

"You will pay for this," Anubis hissed, "Seize her!" The guards ran toward her. Yami grabbed her hand and muttered, "Run." She grabbed her monkey, putting him on her shoulder, and ran, letting Yami lead the way.

Once again, the sight before Yami disappeared. Suddenly, he was running through the night, the wind howling like a chorus of ghosts, holding the hand of a gypsy woman who held a bundle in her hands.

And when he blinked, he was back to the present day, running with the gypsy girl he led her into Notre Dame and breathed a sigh of relief…until he saw a man in gold armor standing against one of the many pillars looking at them. Yami recognized him as the captain since only the captain had such elaborate armor.

"I thought you'd come here," said the captain, walking toward them. Yami stood in front of the gypsy girl, protecting her. Five more guards burst through the doors of Notre Dame.

"Say 'sanctuary," the captain whispered to Yami and the gypsy girl. Again, Yami saw a different scene than what was in front of him. A gypsy woman, banging onto the doors of Notre Dame, shouting "_Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!_"

He blinked again and was back to the current situation.

"They pleaded sanctuary," the captain told the guards. Anubis stepped forward.

"Seize her!" he shouted to the guards.

"You shall not lay a hand on her," said a voice behind them. They turned to see the Arch Deacon step forward. He put a hand on the gypsy girl's shoulder.

"Don't worry," he told the girl, "Minister Anubis learned years ago to respect the sanctity of the church." Anubis frowned.

"We shall leave," Anubis said, turning and leading the guards out. The captain began to follow as the Arch Deacon walked away.

"Wait," the gypsy girl called to him, "We didn't get your name." The captain looked back and gave her a small smile.

"Seto Kaiba," he said, "But you can call me Kaiba." The girl nodded and smiled, "I'm Tea," she said, then turned to Yami, "And you are?"

"Yami," Yami answered. Kaiba nodded to them both and followed Anubis out. Anubis looked back at Tea and hissed, "I'm not through with you yet gypsy girl," He smirked at her before leaving, "Gypsy's don't do well inside stone walls."

**There's chapter 6! I hope you liked it! I'm loving this story, it's definetly one of my favorite stories that I've done :D Please Review!**


	7. Define Hideous

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 7! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Tea let out a long sigh.

"He's right," she said, leaning against a stone pillar, crossing her arms over her chest. Her monkey walked up to her, climbing onto her shoulder, "Gypsies don't do well inside stone walls."

"I'm sorry," Yami apologized, "I shouldn't have bought you here."

"No, no, it's okay," Tea said, walking over to him, "You saved my life. But where am I going to stay in here? It's so…" Tea looked around the cathedral, "Huge." Yami had an idea.

"Come with me," he said. He led her to the tapestry of the Virgin Mary and pushed aside the stone wall.

"How did you know that was here?" Tea asked as they ascended the spiral staircase leading up to the bell tower.

"You learn things when you've been here as long as I have," Yami said. They walked in comfortable silence until the reached the bell tower. Yami pushed open the door, revealing his room. Tea gasped in wonder.

"You _made _all of these?" she asked, looking around at the wooden figurines.

"Yeah," Yami said softly.

"They're amazing!" Tea said, looking around in amazement. Her eyes landed on the miniature Paris on the table and all the little people on it.

"You have real talent," she said, turning to look at Yami. He stayed standing near the door, looking down at his feet.

"You know, I don't bite," she giggled, "Tristan does," she gestured to the monkey on her shoulder, "But only if I tell him too." Yami looked up at Tea, his eyes full of confusion.

"Why aren't you scared of me?" he asked. Tea tilted her head curiously.

"Should I be?" she asked. Yami gestured to his scars.

"I'm hideous," he said. Tea shook her head.

"I believe that people are hideous because of the things they do, not how they look," she said, "And you saved my life." Yami gave her a small smile.

"And believe it or not, you are handsome," Tea said. Yami raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're not serious," he said. Tea took his face in her hands and looked him over with a pondering look.

"You have beautiful eyes," she said, "They're a very deep shade of purple. And they look so mysterious, they make a person want to know more about you." She took her hand away from his face and put one finger on his lips, "And full lips- girls go crazy for that." She put a hand under his chin and tilted his face up, "You have great cheekbones and a nice, pointed face." She ran one hand through his hair, "You're hair is unique. And very soft." Finally she placed a hand on his chest, "And I can't believe I'm saying this in a church, but you have abs other guys would die for." Tea suspected all those years of ringing the bells helped him sculpt those abs.

Yami's cheeks tinged pink under his scars as he blushed. Tea giggled again. Her monkey chattered on her shoulder and crawled over to Yami, perching himself on Yami's shoulder.

"Tristan seems to like you too," she said. Yami chuckled softly.

"You can stay up here if you like," Yami offered, "There's some spare pillows and blankets in the cupboard there." He pointed to a cupboard to his right. "You can choose anywhere to sleep."

"Are you sure I won't be a burden?" Tea asked, looking up at him with her wide, innocent cerulean eyes. Yami fought the urge to reach out and cup her cheek in his hand, not wanting to scare her off.

"Of course you won't," he said, giving her a small smile. Tea grinned and walked over to the cupboard. Yami went out onto the balcony.

"Company?" Yugi asked quietly from his perch on the balcony. Yami nodded.

"She's pretty," Yugi commented.

"Just remember, you're in a church," Tristan teased. Yami glared at him.

"As if I would ever-!" he hissed, but was cut off when Tea said from somewhere inside.

"Yami, where are you from?" she asked, "You don't look like you're from Paris."

"Egypt," Yami answered.

"That's awfully far from here," Tea said, "How did you end up here in Paris. As the bell ringer no less." Yami let out a long sigh. This part of his memory was always foggy. How he ended up in Paris.

"I…don't really remember," Yami admitted, "Anubis said he found me passed out in the cold and took me in. Being from Egypt, I of course wasn't dressed properly for the winter weather and it took its toll on me that night."

"Oh," Tea said. She walked out onto the balcony with him. She looked down at his hand and traced the outline of one of his scars.

"You don't have to answer this question if you don't want to," she said, "But…how did you get these scars?"

"The Egyptian Gods. Ra, Slifer and Obelisk," Yami answered before he could even stop himself. Never had he told anyone how he got his scars. Anubis was the only person he talked too and didn't want to hear the story.

"I encouraged something in Egypt called the Shadow Games," Yami said, conveniently leaving out the part where he was pharaoh. At this point in time Egypt hadn't had a pharaoh for hundreds of years

"The Gods warned me to stop the Shadow Games," Yami said, "The Shadow Games were battles with monsters contained in stone tablets that humans could control. Like a fool, I wouldn't listen. And I eventually had to pay the price. I was cursed with immortality and these scars, which read 'ugly' in the language of whoever reads them. I see what they meant now. The Shadow Games caused the downfall of my- the kingdom." Tea's eyes were wide with amazement.

"Oh my," she said, "That's horrible. How can you break the curse?" Yami avoided Tea's eyes as he said, "I have to love and be loved in returned." Tea nodded in silent understanding. Yami watched her stifle a yawn.

"I'm boring you," he said.

"No, no, no, no," Tea said quickly, "It's just, The Festival of Fools, running away from Anubis, it's been a long and tiring day."

"Go sleep," Yami said, putting a hand on her shoulder, "This place is a sanctuary. Anubis cannot touch you here"

**There's chapter 7! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	8. God Help the Outcasts

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 8! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, The Hunchback of Notre Dame or the song **_**God Help the Outcasts**_**.**

Yami watched Tea as she slept that night. She had chosen a spot near one of the windows

He had been sleeping until he heard her mumble in her sleep. At first he ignored it, thinking she just talked in her sleep. But soon her murmurs became screams and cries of horror. She shouted out names of people he didn't know. Yami guessed they were friends of hers and something really bad must have been happening to them in her dreams to make her scream like she did.

Yami sat next to her, rubbing her back soothingly and whispering comforting words to her. She would stay quiet for a few minutes, and then start up again.

Yami stayed by her side until morning. Her eyes fluttered open and a look of concern crossed over her face when she saw Yami. He had dark circles under his eyes from the sleepless night.

"You looks so tried," she yawned, sitting up, "Didn't you sleep at all last night?" Her eyes widened in realization.

"I was screaming in my sleep, wasn't I?" she asked. Yami's eyebrow rose.

"Yes," he said, "How did you know?" Tea hugged her knees to her chest, letting out a sigh.

"My friends tell me," Tea said, "Sometimes when I sleep, I have…nightmares. I've seen so many of my friends be killed. Gypsies have always been prosecuted, especially with Anubis around. So many of my friends have been killed…" Tea bit her bottom lip, wiping away a tear.

"I'm sorry, I doubt you want to hear my problems," she said.

"It's okay," Yami said, "Come with me, I want to show you something." Yami stood up, throwing on his cloak and pulling up the hood. Tea followed him back down the spiral staircase and out the secret passageway. He led her into the main part of the church. It was full of people praying. Tea couldn't make out any of the words since they were mumbling. He led her through the people, some who turned to stare at the gypsy girl in the cathedral, to a painting of Jesus above a set of candles.

"Sometimes, I sneak down here when I need to think," Yami said, looking up at the painting, "It's sort of comforting to know he was once like me. An outcast." Yami put a hand hesitantly on Tea's shoulder.

"You can come back upstairs when you want to," he said before walking away. Tea stood the alone, staring up at the painting. She wasn't sure what to do. This was her first time in a cathedral. It wasn't a common thing for a gypsy to be in a cathedral. Tea wasn't sure about her faith. She had seen so many horrible things, so many innocent people get hurt, and she wondered that if there was a God, why would he let it happen?

Tea wrung her hands nervously, looking down at the floor and singing softly to herself:

_I don't know if you can hear me_

_Or if your even there_

_I don't know if you would listen to a gypsy's prayer_

_Yes, I know I'm just an outcast, I shouldn't speak to you_

Tea finally took her eyes off the ground and looked up at the painting.

_Still I see your face and wonder, were you once an outcast too?_

Tea walked down the hall, lined with candles. The stone glass windows threw colors onto the floor. She looked at each window as she passed, most of them of Jesus.

_God help the outcasts, hungry from birth_

_Show them the mercy they don't find on earth_

_God help my people, we look to you still_

_God help the outcasts when nobody will_

A crowd of people walked toward her. Not in the mood for their stares, Tea ducked behind the pillars along the edge of the cathedral and walked within their shadows. She listened to the prayers of some of the people walking by. Most of them seemed to be saying the same thing:

"_I ask for wealth. I ask for fame. I ask for glory to shine on my name. I ask for love, I can posses. I ask for God and his angels to bless me,_" were some of the common words she heard. Tea leaned against one of the pillars, singing:

_I ask for nothing, I can get by_

_But I know so many less lucky than I_

_Please help my people, the poor and down trod_

She continued waling until she reached the grandest stain glassed window of Jesus and a few other people she didn't know and sung:

_I thought we all were the children of God_

_God help the outcasts_

_Children of God_

**There's chapter 7! **_**God Help the Outcasts **_**is probably my favorite song in the whole movie :) I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	9. Beautiful

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 9! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the gypsy girl," said a menacing voice behind her. Tea spun around to see Anubis standing a few steps away.

"You can't hurt me here," she said. Anubis took a few steps toward her.

"You can't stay here forever," he sneered, "You'll try to escape eventually, and when you do," Anubis leaned close, whispering in her ear, "I'll be there to capture you." Tea waited for Anubis to back away, but he stayed near her, longer than usual. She heard him take in a breath and stepped away.

"You perv-" she hissed.

"Tsk, tsk," Anubis said with a malicious smile, "Watch your language, you're in a church." He walked off, leaving Tea alone. But she knew he was right. Tea wouldn't be able to stay in Notre Dame for long. Who knew how much trouble Yami would get in if Anubis knew she was staying with him.

* * *

Tea walked back into Yami's room, a frown on her face. Yami was sitting at the miniature Paris he had built. He had been carving a new figurine in his hand, but hid it under the table when Tea walked in.

"Are you okay?" Yami asked as she sat next to him, "You look irritated."

"Anubis," Tea hissed, "He's determined to keep me imprisoned here of arrest me." Tea tapped her fingers on the table, "I'm not the kind of person who likes being imprisoned."

"I understand," Yami said softly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Tea said, her angry eyes softening, "You've been up here for so long-"

"It's okay," Yami said, giving her a small smile.

"Why don't you leave?" Tea asked, "Go somewhere else?"

"Don't you see how I look?" Yami said, gesturing to his scars, "Anubis has been the first person to accept me."

"What about me?" Tea asked. Yami chuckled.

"You too," Yami said, "I know it's not easy to love a monster." Tea rolled her eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" she asked, taking his face in her hands, "You are not a monster!"

"How do you know?" Yami asked, "All my life I've been told I was a monster. By people young and old. Even Anubis knows it."

"Well their all wrong," Tea said. She leaned forward and placed a kiss on Yami's forehead. Yami sat there, frozen. No one had ever kissed him.

"You're beautiful Yami," Tea whispered, "Whether you know it or not. You're beautiful."

"Tea," Yami whispered, feeling tears in his eyes. He rarely ever cried. But all his life he had been called a monster. Now this girl comes and turns his whole world upside down, even calling him beautiful.

Tea smiled at him, biting her bottom lip nervously. She seemed to be contemplating something. Before Yami could even ask what she was thinking, Tea leaned forward and kissed him again. This time on the lips. Her lips were soft against his. This kiss was innocent, but sent an electric current through his body.

When they parted, Tea gave him a nervous smile.

"Ummm, I'm going to go get some air," she said, standing up. She walked over to the balcony, the looked back at Yami, smiling and blushing before going outside. At that moment, Yami smiled bigger than he ever had before. He let out a sigh of bliss, leaning back in his chair. He touched his lips where Tea had kissed. He had never kissed a girl before. From his seat, he could see Tea, grinning widely as she looked over the balcony. She tucked a piece of hair behind her ear. Yami stared at her. He had never met anyone like her. Someone who looked past his scars to the man within.

**There's chapter 9! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	10. Heaven's Light & Hellfire

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 10! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, The Hunchback of Notre Dame or the song _Heaven's Light/Hellfire_.**

Yami took the wooden figurine he had been working on from under the desk. This one was of Tea. So far, he had only carved out her head and upper part of her torso. He ran his fingers over the smooth wood of her cheek and looked at the figurines he had already completed in the miniature Paris. His eyes landed on a couple on one of the streets . It was a couple he had scene from the windows of the bell tower a few weeks ago. They looked so in love that Yami just had to carve them. He stared at the wooden couple as he sung softly to himself:

_So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair of lovers walking in the night_

_They had a kind of glow around them, it almost looked like heaven's light_

_I knew I'd never know, that warm and loving glow_

Yami thought he would never have the chance to experience the love that couple had. Who could love someone with a face like his:

_Though I might wish with all my might_

_No face as hideous as my face, was ever meant for heaven's light_

He looked up at Tea who was still on the balcony. She looked like an angel with the moonlight shining on her. He couldn't believe she had actually kissed him. She didn't recoil in horror from his appearance:

_But suddenly an angel, has smiled at me_

_And kissed my lips without a trace of fright_

_I dared to dream that she might even care for me_

Yami stood up. It was time to ring the bells for the night. He walked onto the balcony.

"I'm going to ring the bells," he said told her, "I'll be right back." Tea smiled at him and nodded.

"Okay," she said softly, "Hurry back." Yami smiled back and walked upstairs to the bells. For some reason, the cold dark tower seemed a bit…brighter:

_And as I ring these bells tonight_

_My cold, dark tower seems so bright_

_I swear it must be heaven's light_

Yami grabbed the rope that operated the bells and pulled on it. The bells rang loudly through the tower and throughout Paris.

**Elsewhere in the Notre Dame**

Anubis stood in his study, the fireplace the only source of light in the dark room. He stared into the flames, singing quietly:

_Beata Maria_

_You know I am a righteous man_

_Of my virtue I am justly proud_

_Beata Maria_

_You know I'm so much purer than_

_The common, vulgar, weak licentious crowd_

He couldn't stop thinking about the gypsy girl. Tea. She was beautiful. Her skin pale as the moon. Her soft auburn colored hair. Her innocent cerulean eyes. The way her clothes fit every curve of her beautiful body-no! He had to stop these thoughts. But why couldn't he get the image of her dance out of his head. He still had the scarf from that day and pulled it out of his pocket, clutching it to his chest:

_Then tell me Maria_

_Why I see her dancing there_

_Why her smoldering eyes still scorch my soul_

He could almost see her form dancing within the flames of the fireplace, as if she was dancing in Hell itself. He could still feel her body against his when she danced at the Festival of Fools.

_I feel her, I see her_

_The sun caught in her auburn hair_

_Is blazing in me out of all control_

His desire for her burned like a fire. She became the source of his unpure thoughts:

_Like fire_

_Hellfire_

_This fire in my skin_

_This burning desire_

_Is turning me to sin_

These thoughts were all her fault. Just like a gypsy, to turn the mind to unholy thoughts

_It's not my fault_

_I'm not to blame_

_It is the gypsy girl, the witch who set this flame_

_It's not my fault_

_If in God's plan_

_He made the devil so much stronger than a man_

He prayed for the strength to resist the gypsy girl Tea. She was like a siren, calling out to him. He wanted her destroyed, damned into Hell! But if he did have the chance for her to be his…

_Protect me Maria_

_Don't let this siren cast this spell_

_Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone_

_Destroy Tea!_

_And let her taste the fires of hell!_

_Or else let her be mine and mine alone!_

The door to his study, suddenly opened to a guard. Anubis hide Tea's scarf behind his back.

"_Minister Anubis_" the guard said, panting as if he had ran there_, _"_The gypsy has escaped_."

"_What?_" Anubis hissed in disbelief.

"_She's nowhere in the cathedral,_" the guard said, "_She's gone_."

"_But how I-? Never mind_," Anubis snapped,"_Get out you idiot. I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris_." The guard left, closing the door behind him.

_Hellfire, dark fire, now gypsy it's your turn_

_Chose me or your pyre_

Anubis angrily threw the scarf into the fire and it blazed.

_Be mine or you will burn!_

_God have mercy on her_

_God have mercy on me_

_But she will be mine or_

_She will die!_

**There's chapter 10! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	11. A Choice to Make

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Anubis searched all of Paris for Tea, unaware that she was staying with Yami. Whenever Anubis went upstairs to see Yami, Tea up where the bells were. Anubis never went up there.

But Paris was turning into its own hell. Anubis set fire to the homes of those who refused or had no information about Tea. Which was most of the homes. The dark smoke and flames became a common sight in Paris.

Tea watched all this from the balcony. She was unaware that Anubis was searching for her. She sighed and snuck down to the catherdral to think. She heard someone on the other side of the stone wall that hid the passage and waited for them to pass.

"When will Anubis stop this madness?" muttered a man's voice.

"He won't stop until he finds this gypsy girl," said another man's voice, "Tea I think her name is." Tea felt her heart freeze. Anubis was doing all this…because of her.

She had to leave. Anubis would eventually find out the hiding place for gypsies. The Court of Miracles. And he would kill everyone there if it bought him closer to her.

She had to warn her people. But she had to tell Yami she was leaving.

Tea ran upstairs, finding Yami placing a new figurine in the miniature Paris. She bit her bottom lip nervously.

Yami looked up and noticed her nervous look.

"What's wrong?" he asked, standing up.

"I-I have to leave," Tea stammered. Yami walked over to her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"A-Anubis," she said, feeling tears in her eyes. She hated hurting him like this, "He's looking for me! That's what all these fires are about! If he find out where the gypsies are…he'll look for me there…he'll kill everyone there…no one is safe while I hide up her. I have to warn them Yami! A-And turn myself in."

"Anubis will have you killed!" Yami hissed, grabbing Tea by her shoulders, "You can't!"

"Yami, I _have _to!" Tea insisited, "Or else this," she gestured out the window to plumes of smoke and the glow of fire, "Will continue. All of Paris could be destroyed." A tear escaped her eye, traveling down her cheek, "I _have _to go."

Yami took Tea in his arms, hugging her close. Tea wrapped his arms around him, crying softly into his chest.

"Here," she said. Reaching around her neck. She pulled off a necklace that had been hidden inside her dress and placed it in the palm of Yami's hand.

"When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in your hand," she whispered. She stood on her tip toes and placed a soft kiss on Yami's lips. Yami put a hand on the base of her neck and deepened the kiss. Tea didn't object. She held Yami tight, never wanting to let her go. When they parted, Yami took off the necklace he had around his own neck. The one with the hieroglyphics carved into it.

"Take this," he said, sliding it around Tea's neck, "Something to remember me by."

"I'll never forget you," Tea whispered.

"And I'll never forget you," Yami murmured. They kissed once more before Tea pulled away and slipped out the door, Tristan following behind her. Yami looked at the necklace Tea had given him. It was made of a bunch of threads, intricately woven together, a cross in the middle and a gold star near the top right hand corner.

He clasped the necklace tight in his hand, as tears began to escape his eyes.

**There's chapter 11! I hope you liked it! Please Review! **


	12. Helping a Traitor

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 11! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, The Hunchback of Notre Dame or the song **_**A Guy Like You**_**.**

Anubis had ordered Captain Seto Kaiba to search for the gypsy Tea. Kaiba was much more merciful that Anubis. He would knock on doors, asking if anyone had information on Tea and search the house if he suspected the people were hiding something. At a few houses, he did find some harmless gypsies, but let them go. They weren't hurting anyone.

Today, he was on a special mission with Anubis. They traveled with some guards to a house where Anubis had heard was a safe house for gypsies.

Anubis rode up to the door on his black horse and knocked on it. A women who looked like she was in her thirties answered, holding a baby in her arms. Fear filled her eyes when she saw Anubis.

"I know you're hiding gypsies," Anubis said his voice low and menacing, "Release them to me. And I'll let you go peacefully."

"We're hiding no gypsies," the woman said in a timid voice, holding her baby close. Another child, a little blonde girl of about three, peeked out from behind the woman's dress.

"You do know that lying is a sin," Anubis hissed.

"I assure you Minister Anubis," the woman said, "We are harboring no gypsies here." Anubis glared down at the woman.

"Very well," he said. The woman closed the door and Anubis rode over to a guard holding a torch.

"Set it ablaze," Anubis ordered. The guard threw the torch onto the small, wooden house. Kaiba gasped in horror.

"Let's go!" Anubis ordered. The guards followed him, but Kaiba jumped off his horse and into the burning house.

Anubis watched, clearly angered at Kaiba's actions. Kaiba came out with the woman, her baby, and another man that was probably the woman's husband.

"CLAIRE!" the woman shouted, struggling against her husband, who held her back while she tried to get back into the house, "CLAIRE! SHE'S STILL IN THERE!" Kaiba dove back into the burning house. Seconds later, he emerged holding the little blonde girl in his arms. The man took the baby from the woman while the woman took the little girl in her arms, crying and kissing her.

"Thank you so much," the woman said to Kaiba. Anubis rode up to Kaiba.

"Traitor," he hissed.

"You were going to kill these people!" Kaiba shouted, outraged at Anubis' actions.

"They were helping the gypsies," Anubis said, "And you are a traitor. Guards, arrest him!" Kaiba had no time to get on his horse. He ran as fast as he could. He knew he wouldn't outrun the horses for long.

He was going over the bridge over the river when some sharp pierce him in his left shoulder. An arrow. Kaiba staggered and fell right over the edge of a bridge, into the turbulent waters below.

* * *

Tea watched the scene from her hiding spot under the bridge. The captain that had saved her a few days ago fell over the bridge into the water. Kaiba was his name. He had saved her once. It was time for her to return the favor.

Tristan hopped off her shoulder as Tea dove into the water and dragged him out. It wasn't easy. The current was strong and Kaiba was heavy. She dragged him onto the bank of the river.

Kaiba coughed, sputtering water. His eyes opened wearily as his gaze focused on Tea.

"Is this heaven?" he asked, "I thought traitors didn't go to heaven." Tea laughed coldly, glancing up at the burning Paris. Tristan poked Kaiba in the head curiously.

"More like hell," she muttered, "And what do you mean you're a traitor."

"I defied Anubis' orders," Kaiba said quietly, "He wanted to burn down this family's house because he thought they were hiding gypsies. I saved the family." Kaiba hissed, grabbing his shoulder. Then Tea saw it. A bleeding wound on his shoulder.

"You're hurt," she muttered, "Come with me. I know where you'll be safe." Tea could only hope that Yami wouldn't mind the extra company.

* * *

Yami stood on the balcony of the bell tower, watching Paris burn. He couldn't help but worry about Tea, out there among all the fire. Was she still alive?

"Hey, where's the gypsy?" Joey asked.

"Gone," Yami muttered.

"Why?" Yugi asked, "Surly she couldn't resist…" Yugi cleared his throat and began to sing:

_A guy like you-_

"Anubis is after her," Yami snapped at Yugi, "She had to leave. She can be dead now for all I know!"

"Yami!" a voice echoed throughout the bell tower. A familiar voice.

"Tea?" Yami whispered, "Tea!" he called louder. Tea came into view…with a man. Yami recognized him as Captain Seto Kaiba. His arm was around Tea and she seemed to be supporting most of his weight. Blood poured form a wound on his left shoulder.

"Kaiba needs help," Tea said, "He's a traitor to Anubis and his injured. I know he'll be safe here. Can he stay? Please?"

**There's chapter 12! I hope you liked it! The reason there's only one line from the song **_**A Guy Like You **_**is because I thought the song was a bit too goofy for this serious part of the story. Anyways, Please Review!**


	13. Confessions

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 13! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Yami looked at Kaiba, leaning against Tea. Blood was pouring out of a wound on his shoulder. Despite the scene before him, Yami couldn't help but feel a bit jealous.

Tristan had decided to take a perch on top of Kaiba's head.

"Follow me," Yami said. He went on Kaiba's other side helped Tea bring him upstairs to a small room.

"Wait a minute," Yami said. He walked off and came back carrying a blanket and pillow that he spread out on the floor.

"No one will find you here," Yami said as Tea helped Kaiba onto the blanket, "This used to be an old storage closet. No one uses it anymore."

"Thank you," Kaiba said, wincing in pain.

"Yami, do you have a rag anywhere?" Tea asked. Yami nodded. He left, finding a rag on the table downstairs, and went back to the room. He stopped at the doorway when he heard Tea and Kaiba's voices speaking.

"I didn't thank you for saving my life," Kaiba said, his voice soft, "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Tea said, "What, did you think I would leave you there to die?" Kaiba chuckled, and then groaned in pain.

"I've always been taught gypsies were evil," he said, "I guess they were wrong." Yami heard Tea giggle softly. Then there was silence. He heard the rustling of clothes. More silence. Yami wondered what was happening and peeked into the room. He wished he hadn't. Because Kaiba and Tea were kissing. Right on the lips.

Yami could hear his own words echoing in his head.

_I am deformed._

_I am ugly._

_Only a monster._

Kaiba was handsome. Of course Tea would want Kaiba over Yami.

But Yami was in for a surprise when Tea backed away, putting a hand gently on Kaiba's chest to keep him from kissing her again.

"What's wrong?" Kaiba asked her. Tea bit her bottom lip nervously. Kaiba already knew the answer.

"The bell ringer," he said.

"I love him," Tea said. Yami's eyes widened in surprise. She _loved _him. _Tea loved him!_ Yami never thought anyone could love him because of the way he looked. But Tea was able to look past his imperfections.

Kaiba nodded, lying back down. Yami chose that moment to enter the room and give Tea the rag.

"Thank you," she said, a slight, pink blush on her cheeks. She pressed the rag against Kaiba's wound in an attempt to stop the bleeding.

"He'll need medical attention," Tea said, "But there's no way he'll be able to leave this place. He'll be killed the minute he sets foot outside the cathedral.

"I'll ask the Arch Deacon if he can get Kaiba any help," Yami said, "He's a reasonable man. He'll understand."

"I have to get to the Court of Miracles and warn the gypsies of Anubis," Tea said, standing up, "Come Tristan." Tristan hopped up from his resting place near Kaiba and climber onto Tea's shoulder.

"I'll be back if I can," she said as Yami walked her down the stairs to the secret entrance, "Take care of Kaiba please."

"I will," he said, as they stopped in front of the stone wall. Tea wrapped her arms around Yami's neck and whispered in his ear, "I love you Yami." Yami felt his heart swell at the words. It was one thing to hear her say it to someone else. It was another feeling entirely when she said it to him.

Yami wrapped his arms tight around her waist, never wanting to let her go.

"I love you too Tea," he whispered to her. They shared one more passionate kiss before Tea slipped through the secret entrance and away from Yami.

When Yami went back to the bell tower, he started to go upstairs to close the door where Kaiba rested, in case Anubis came. But…

"Yami!" Anubis' voice called from the staircase to the main entrance of the bell tower. Soon, Anubis' black robbed figure came into view and he saw Yami, one foot on the stairs going up to the room where Kaiba was.

"Where are you going Yami?" Anubis asked.

**There's chapter 13! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	14. Trouble

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 14! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

"I was just going to check on the bells," Yami said, "Do you need anything Master Anubis?"

"I thought you would like some lunch," Anubis said, gesturing to a picninc basket he held and sitting at the table where Yami's miniature Paris sat. And there was a new addition to the scene. Yami had finally finished the wooden figurine of Tea. He just hoped that, among the other figurines, Anubis would not notice Tea's.

"That's very kind of you," Yami said, sitting across from Anubis, who had taken a loaf of bread and some fish out of the basket and setting them on plates.

"How have you been Yami?" Anubis asked.

"Good," Yami said, picking at his bread. He kept glancing upstairs to where Kaiba rested, hoping he was too wounded to come downstairs or make any loud noise. God forbid Kaiba called for Yami, he would really be in trouble.

"Yami, you seem…distracted," Anubis asked, "Is anything wrong?"

"No," Yami lied, "I'm just…concerned…with the state of Paris." Yami gestured to the smoke from the fires visible out the window.

"Yes," Anubis drawled, his gaze falling on the miniature Paris on the table, "Such a shame what it has become." To Yami's horror, Anubis reached down into the miniature Paris and picked up the wooden figurine of Tea.

"This one is new, isn't it?" he asked casually, "It almost looks like that gypsy girl. Tea." Yami opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off by Anubis' sudden shout of, "You helped her escape!" Anubis reached across the table and grabbed Yami by the color, pulling him forward.

"I-I-I-," Yami stuttered, taken aback by Anubis' outburst.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" Anubis hissed, "Come." Anubis pulled Yami upstairs to where the bells were and shoved Yami in front of the biggest bells.

"What do you see?" Anubis snapped. At first, Yami didn't understand who's reflection he was looking at. It didn't look like his own. Was this some type of sorcery?

But then he realized, it was his own face. His scars were gone. Yami pushed back his blonde bangs, examining the now smooth, tan skin on his face. He looked down at his arms. The scars there were gone to. The curse had been lifted. Just like the Egyptian gods said. The curse would be broken when he loved and was loved in return.

"That gypsy girl used some sort of witchcraft, didn't she," Anubis said, his voice now eerily calm. He walkd forward, placing a hand on Yami's shoulder, "I can't blame you boy. It's the way of the gypsy. Manipulating the mind with their unholy ways. Don't worry, they will all get what is coming to them." A malevolent smile spread across Anubis' face.

"What do you mean?" Yami asked, not sure he wanted to know the answer.

"I know where the Court of Miracles is," Anubis said, "And I intend to pay the gypsies a visit at dawn. With a thousand men." A dark chuckle escaped his lips.

"Don't worry Yami," Anubis said, patting Yami on the shoulder, "Everything shall be right with the world soon." Anubis gave Yami a small, dark smile before leaving, leaving Yami alone in the dim room, contemplating what Anubis just said.

**There's chapter 14! I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


	15. Hidden Help

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 15! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

When he was sure Anubis had left, Yami went to Kaiba's room. To his surprise, Kaiba was standing and walking out the door.

"We have to warn Tea and he gypsies," Kaiba said, "I heard what Anubis said about attacking the Court of Miracles with a thousand men. Tea doesn't know about that." Kaiba winced in pain.

"I'll go," Yami said, "You're wounded, you need rest."

"It's nothing," Kaiba said, "I've been hurt worse before." Kaiba made his way down the stairs to the secret entrance.

"You don't even know where it is!" Yami shouted down the stairs, following him.

"And you do?" Kaiba snapped. Yami stopped in his tracks. Kaiba was right. He didn't know where the court of miracles was either. Yami looked down in defeat and saw the band to the necklace Tea had given him peeking out of his shirt. Yami pulled out the necklace. What was it Tea had said about it?

_When you wear this woven band, you hold the city in you hand._

"This necklace," Yami whispered. Kaiba looked back at him.

"What?" he asked.

"It's a map," Yami said, examining the necklace, "A map to the city! This is Notre Dame," Yami pointed to the cross in the middle, "The river," he traced the blue thread around the cathedral, "The marketplace," he pointed to a group of brown threads, "the graveyard," he pointed to an oval gray thread, "And this gold star," Yami pointed to the gold star in the top right hand corner, "This must be the Court of Miracles."

"It's not far then," Kaiba said, "Let's go."

"Wait a minute," Yami said. He went upstairs and came back down with two black cloaks, tossing one to Kaiba and putting on the other one, putting up the hood, "We can't let anyone recognize us."

"Good idea," Kaiba said, putting song his own cloak and pulling the hood over his head. The two of them snuck out of the cathedral and made their way to the Court of Miracles.

**There's chapter 15! Sorry it was so short. I wanted to give the Court of Miracles scene its own chapter. I'll make the next chapter longer. I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	16. The Court of Miracles

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 16! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, The Hunchback of Notre Dame or the song **_**The Court of Miracles**_**.**

They walked for a while. Yami had grabbed a torch before leaving Notre Dame to light their way.

"We're here," Yami said, looking down at the necklace. The Court of Miracles- according to the necklace- was located in the cemetery in one of the more deserted parts of Paris, at a large, old looking tomb. Kaiba examined the carvings on the tomb.

"Maybe there's a secret in this," he murmured. Yami looked down at the tomb. It looked pretty solid. He put his hands on the surface and attempted to move it. He succeeded, the top moving away to reveal a staircase.

"Or that can work," Kaiba said as they climbed down the stairs. It led them to a sewer like place, lined with skeletons.

"Such a cheerful place," Yami said sarcastically, eyeing the skeletons. The light from the torch cast eerie shadows on the walls. They walked in silence for a while.

"This is odd," Kaiba said, "You'd think by now we would have hit some security or booby trap or something." Suddenly, a gust of wind blew out Yami's torch.

"Like that?" Yami asked. Suddenly, both men were knocked to the ground. There was the sound of several footsteps and voices around them in the dark. They both had a sack forced over their heads so that they couldn't even see their assaulters. The only clue they had was the vague shadows moving as someone lit a torch.

"Well, well, well," said a voice Yami vaguely recognized. It sounded like Marik, "Look at what we have here. A bell ringer and a captain." You know where to bring them boys. Marik started singing, his voice echoing in the tunnel:

_Maybe you've heard of a terrible place_

_Where the scoundrels of Paris collect in a lair_

_Maybe you've heard of that mythical place called the Court of Miracles_

_Hello, you're there!_

The crowd around them began to join in Marik's twisted song:

_Where the lame can walk_

_And the blind can see_

Yami watched Marik's figure, distinguishable by the shape of his jester's hat, turn toward Kaiba and him and sing:

_But the dead don't talk_

_So you won't be around to reveal what you've found_

_We have a method for spies and intruders_

_Rather like hornets protecting their hive_

_Here in the Court of Miracles _

_Where it's a miracle if you get out alive!_

There were more voices this time. Yami felt something rough wrap around his neck. A noose. They were going to hang him. And probably Kaiba too. But they had to warn them about Anubis. However, the sack muffled their words and there was no way they could be heard over all the singing anyway.

_The justice is swift in the Court of Miracles_

_I am the lawyer, the judge, all in one!_

_We like to get the trail over with quickly_

_Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!_

_Any last words?_

Yami and Kaiba attempted to shout out there warning, but all that was heard was muffled words. Marik chuckled darkly:

_That's what they all say_

_Now that we've seen all the evidence-_

Yami saw the outline of a little person on Marik's hand. A puppet? From the outline Yami could see, it seemed to be a miniature version of Marik. Was this really the time to talk to a puppet?

"_Wait I object!_" Marik made the puppet shout.

"_Overruled!_" Marik shouted back at the puppet.

"_I object!_" Marik made the puppet shout louder.

"_QUIET!_" Marik shouted, his voice echoing through the room, taking off his hat and jamming it on the puppet.

"…_dang,_" Marik made the puppet say softly casting its head down. Marik walked over to Kaiba and Yami and sang in a soft, sad, voice:

_We find you totally innocent_

_Which is the worst crime of all_

To Yami and Kaiba's shock, the next line was sung cheerfully by Marik and everyone in the room as if they were announcing a birthday:

_So you're going to hang!_

**There's chapter 16! One of my favorite parts in the movie has always been the part with Clopin and his puppet going, "Wait I object," "Overruled," "I object," "QUIET!" "..dang." It's so funny XD I hope you liked this chapter. Please Review!**


	17. Invasion

**Thanks for the great reviews! Here's chapter 17! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or The Hunchback of Notre Dame.**

Tea searched for Marik in the Court of Miracles. He was the one to go to if you ever had news. He would make the announcement to everyone else.

Oddly enough, everyone was already gathered at the wooden stage where Marik usually stood to make announcements. Tea stood on her tip toes and gasped. It was an execution. Two men with sacks over their heads and a noose around there necks. Marik was about to pull the lever to hang them, but Tea saw what was on one of the men's neck. A necklace. Her necklace. The woven band she had given Yami. And the man did have on the same clothes Yami usually wore.

"WAIT!" she shouted, running through the crowd and onto the stage. Marik paused, looking up at her.

"These men aren't spies, they're my friends," she said, taking the noose off of Yami's neck, untying his hands which were bound behind his back and taking the sack off of his head. Then she gasped.

"Yami," she whispered, "Your scars." Yami put a hand on her shoulder.

"I'll explain later," he said, "We should probably free Kaiba."

"Oh, yeah," Tea said, untying Kaiba.

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"We came to warn you," Kaiba said, and turned to the crowd of gypsies and announced, "Anubis is coming here at dawn with a thousand men!" The crowd gasped and murmurs arose.

"You all have to leave here!" Yami announced. Suddenly, there was a commotion outside, followed a crowd of soldiers running inside…led by Anubis. Before they could even move, Yami, Tea and Kaiba were surrounded by soldiers, spears pointed right at them. Yami gabbed Tea's hand, keeping her close to him. Anubis rode up to them on his horse.

"Yami," he drawled with a smirk, "I always knew you'd be of use to me."

"What do you mean?" Tea snapped. Anubis dismounted his horse and tapped Tea's chin.

"He lead me right to this place my dear," Anubis said. Yami wrapped an arm around Tea's waist, glaring at Anubis, who turned to Kaiba.

"And the great Captain Kaiba, back from the dead," Anubis said, amused, "Although not for long." Anubis turned his backs on them and to the crowd of gypsies and soldiers.

"There will be a little bonfire in the square tomorrow," Anubis announced, looking at Tea and Kaiba with a malevolent glint in his eyes, "And you are all invited. Guards, take them away!" A group of guards grabbed Tea, wrenching her from Yami's grip.

"TEA!" Yami shouted, going after her, but a group of guards held him back.

"YAMI!" he heard her shout in the crowd, "YAMI!"

"TEA!" he yelled struggling against the guards. Anubis stood in front of him.

"Please master," Yami pleaded, "Stop this." Anubis looked down at Yami with disgust.

"Take him to the bell tower," Anubis ordered, "And make sure he stays there." The guards dragged Yami away, who still struggled against them, but it was no use. He could no longer see Tea and Kaiba in the crowd. And the number of guards clearly outnumbered the gypsies.

**There's chapter 17! Sorry it was so short, but I wanted to give the next scene its own chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Please Review!**


	18. The Ending and a New Beginning

**Here's the final chapter of **_**Monster and Man. **_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**

**AnriMia24, Royalraven, Chibiness-O-Yeahh, Atem's Sister Atea, Sessho's Gal, Shadowdragon31, SweetAngels123, Royalraven007, L, sarrahi12, CrimsionZero, Dark Priestess66**

**And anyone else I might have forgotten! Here's the final chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, The Hunchback of Notre Dame or the song _The Bells of Notre Dame (reprise)_.**

Yami was locked in the bell tower, guards at the entrance to keep him from escaping. The windows were bared shut, so he could do nothing to stop the execution of Tea and Kaiba.

Tea was tied to a stake in the middle of the square in front of Notre Dame. Instead of normal clothes, she was dressed in a simple white dress. The sign that she was going to be executed.

Tea was struggling helplessly against the ropes tied around here when Anubis approached her.

"I will give you a choice," he said, leaning close to her face, "You can choose me…or death." Choose Anubis or death? It was an easy decision for Tea. She spit right in Anubis' face.

"There's your answer," she snapped, "I'd rather die that be reduced to your…play thing." Anubis scowled at her and snatched a torch from a nearby guard.

"The gypsy girl Tea has been accused of corrupting the people of Paris," he announced to the crowd, "We shall send this unholy demon back where she belongs." Anubis threw the torch into the sticks at Tea's feet, setting them alight.

Yami watched helplessly from the window as the stake Tea was tied to was lit.

"TEA!" he shouted, pulling at the windows in a futile attempt to open them, "TEA! NO!" Yami felt tears roll down his cheeks. His love was dying and there was nothing he could do about it. Yami sunk to his knees, crying into his hands.

"Tea," he whispered. He felt like he was dying with her. Anubis might as well kill him too.

Suddenly, Yami saw another scene. A man on a horse slashing a sword. A woman and baby falling limply to the ground. A man on a horse coming toward him, sword raised to kill again. The moonlight hit the man's face. It was Anubis.

Atemu remembered. The night he had come to Paris. Anubis had killed the woman and baby in front of Notre Dame. And he would have killed Yami if the Arch Deacon had not stopped him. Yami had always had nightmares about that day, but the face of the killer was always a mystery. But now he knew the truth.

"Atemu," said a deep, commanding voice. Atemu opened his eyes and nearly fell back in shock. Before outside the window, were three great beings. The people of Paris did not seem to see them, their eyes on the execution taking place in front of them. One being was a giant, blue beast, the one to its left a golden bird and the one on its right a red, snake-like dragon.

"Who?" Yami asked, his voice shaking slightly, "Atemu…that's…"

"You're name," the snake-like dragon said in a wispy, hissing voice, "You're memory has returned."

"You are the Egyptian Gods," Yami said, "You placed the curse on me." He recognized them. The blue one was Obelisk the Tormentor, the gold one was the Winged Dragon of Ra and the red one was Slifer the Sky Dragon.

"When you encouraged the Shadow Games," said the golden bird in a calm, deep voice, "As pharaoh." Yami's eyes widened in shock.

"Pharaoh?" he exclaimed, "Of Egypt."

"You lost some of your memory after your fall," Slifer said, "Including most of your past in Egypt. Atemu is your real name, not Yami."

"And now it is time to truly redeem yourself," Obelisk said, "Save the girl and the man from their untimely fates." The Egyptian Gods disappeared.

The sound of cracking wood above his head made Yami start. The gargoyles, Yugi and Joey, were pulling away the wooden boards that barred the windows shut. Yugi pulled the windows open.

"Go save her," he told Yami. Yami stood and rushed onto the balcony. There was only one way to get to the ground. Yami began to climb down the side of Notre Dame.

But he could only go so far. Guards below would kill him the minute he hit the ground. How could he get to Tea? He looked around and saw a way. A streamer left over from the Festival of Fools. Yami grabbed the streamer and snapped it off the wall it was attached to. He grabbed one end and swung down into the crowd. The people gasped at the sight of him. Yami knew he didn't have time to waste, Anubis would call the guards on him the minute he hit the ground. Yami snapped the robes that bound her, grabbed Tea and swung back around onto Notre Dame.

"Guards, get him!" Anubis shouted. Yami crawled onto the nearest balcony and opened the door. It led to a small room with a bed. Yami untied from the stake and she fell limply into her arms. Yami laid her on the bed.

"Tea," he said, shaking her slightly. Her eyes were closed and she wasn't moving. Was he too late…

"Tea," he said urgently, shaking her harder this time, "Tea! TEA!" Tea lay there, unmoving. Yami took her hand in his. It was cold. A sob ripped from Yami's throat as he laid his head down near her. Tea was gone. He was too late to save her.

"Tea," he whispered, touching her cold lips with his own, "My love."

So much had been taken from him already. His life, his dignity, his freedom. And now Tea, the one person who ever really loved him.

Steps behind him made Yami's head snap up. A hand landed on his shoulder.

"Dear Yami," Anubis voice said, using a voice that once gave Yami comfort, but now made the blood in his veins chill.

"You murdered her," Yami whispered, holding Tea's hand tight in his own.

" 'Twas my duty," Anubis said, "It is up to me to rid the world of people like her. Tragic I know, but one day you will see my boy. I hope you will forgive me-" Yami spun around, letting go of Tea's hand and grabbing Anubis around his neck, forcing him backward. From the balcony, Yami could see that the flames from the stake had gone out of control and people were fighting.

"You have taken _everything _from me," Yami hissed, his voice full of hatred, "My dignity, my freedom, _everything_," Yami took a step forward with each word until Anubis was pressed against the railing of the balcony his face beginning to turn blue.

"Now you have taken the one woman I loved!" Yami shouted, "You do not deserve to live." Yami pushed Anubis back until he teetered precariously on the edge of the railing. Suddenly Yami let go, letting Anubis free.

"But it is not up to me to decide your death," Yami said, "You're time will come." Yami turned around and started to walk back into the room where Tea laid.

"Fool," he heard Anubis whisper behind him.

"No," Yami said calmly, not even bothering to face Anubis, "You are the fool. All this time, you've taught me that the world was full of darkness and corruption. But that's only because people like you make it that way." Yami began to walk into the room…but saw Anubis' shadow on the wall…holding a dagger.

Yami spun around and kicked Anubis right in the gut. Anubis stumbled back…and fell right over the railing into the fire below. Yami ran over to the edge, but Anubis was nowhere in sight, already consumed by the flames.

"Yami?" said a weak voice behind him. Yami spun around to see Tea, struggling to sit up.

"Tea!" Yami exclaimed, running over to her and taking her in his arms, "You're alive!"

"Anubis…" she whispered.

"He's gone," Yami said, "You're safe." He heard Tea sigh and wrap her arms around him.

"I love you," Yami said, kissing her lips, "I love you. I love you." Tea giggled.

"I love you too Yami." she said. Steps behind them made them both look at the doorway. Kaiba stood there, dressed in a plain white shirt and brown pants.

"We saw what happened to Anubis," he said, "The guards have surrendered." He gave them a small smile, "It's over." Yami grabbed Tea's hand and led her outside.

A crowd awaited them outside and cheered when they walked through the doors. There were a few whispers at the sight of Yami, without his scars. Marik came forward and gave them an extravagant bow, Tristan on his shoulder.

"You have us Yami," he said.

"Atemu," Yami corrected, "My name is Atemu." He looked at the necklace around Tea's neck. His name, Atemu, was on it. It had been with him the whole time.

"Atemu?" Tea asked. Yami chuckle. Tristan hopped onto Tea's shoulder, chattering happily.

"I'll explain later," he said. Yami and Tea stood there, their arms around each other as they watched Marik prance back into the crowd singing;

_So here is a riddle to guess if you can_

_Sing the bells of Notre Dame_

_What makes a monster and what makes a man?_

The crowd began to join in:

_Sing the bells, bells, bells, bells_

Marik led the crowd through Paris, singing:

_Whatever their pitch you_

_Can feel them bewitch you_

_The rich and the ritual knells_

_Of the_

_Bells of Notre Dame_

_**Five Years Later**_

Atemu came downstairs after ringing the evening bells. Even now, he still worked as the bell ringer and lived in the bell tower, but of course went outside often. Tea, Kaiba and he had renovated the bell tower into a beautiful living space. Atemu's wooden figurines and miniature Paris was still displayed. Atemu's life had been much easier since his curse of scars and immortality was lifted. He found it almost off to be aging though, he had been so used to being nineteen.

The gargoyles were still around and Tea knew of them. He and Tea lived in the new bell tower together. They planned on traveling soon. Atemu already had a young man ready to be the new bell ringer and who had promised to look over their place while Atemu and Tea were gone.

Yami entered the room the room to find Tea admiring the wooden figurines.

"Everytime I look at these things, I seem to discover a new one," Tea said in amazement, "They are so beautiful." Atemu wrapped his arms around her from behind and kissed her on her neck.

"Not as beautiful as you," he said, "Are you all packed _mon amour_?" Tea nodded eagerly.

"I can't wait," she said, turning around in his arms and kissing Atemu on his lips. Atemu tightened his arms around her, deepening the kiss.

"Ewwwww," said a young voice behind them. In the doorway stood a girl, about four years old, covering her eyes. She was dressed in a light blue and purple dress. She had pale skin, blue-purple eyes and brown hair that reached midway down her back and faded to red, then black on the tips.

"Anastasia, come here," Tea said, bending down to pick up the little girl, "Are you all packed?"

"Yup mama," the little girl said, "I can't wait to go to lop-in...lo-din…lo…lo…"

"London," Atemu corrected.

"Yeah, that one," Anastasia said, "Thank you daddy!" Atemu chuckled kissing the little girl on her forehead.

"You guys still here?" said a voice from the stairway. Kaiba appeared in the room a few seconds later.

"Uncle Kaiba!" Anastasia shouted, jumping out of her mother's arms and in Kaiba's.

"Hi Ana," Kaiba said, lifting her up, "Are you being good?"

"Yup," Anastasia said, "Yesterday, daddy let me help him ring one of the bells! It was awesome! It went BOOM!" Anastasia threw her hands up in the air for emphasis and bending backwards in Kaiba's arms. He adjuted his arms so she wouldn't fall.

"That's great," Kaiba said with a laugh. Anastasia turned to her parents.

"Mama, daddy, can you tell me the story about the three of you again?" Anastasia asked, her blue-purple eyes wide, "Pleaaaaaase?"

"Sure," Tea said, "Let's go onto the balcony." They all took a seat on chairs set up on the balcony. Yugi and Joey came over to them.

"Hi Shorty!" Anastasia asked, patting Yugi on the head. She often teased him since they were almost the same height. It was a habit that Atemu and Tea were never able to break her of, but Yugi didn't seem to mind it. Yugi just chuckled and patted her hand.

"Is everyone ready?" Tea asked. Everyone nodded.

"Okay Atemu, you start," Tea said, turning to her husband. Atemu took her hand in his and began, "This is a story of what makes a monster, and what makes a man. It is called, _The Curse of the Bell Ringer_."

**Yeah, I incorporated my previous title into the ending ^-^ Anyway, there was the final chapter! I'm kinda sad to see this story go. Heck, I'm sad to see any of my stories go. Anyway, I hope you all liked this chapter! Please Review!**


End file.
